The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying interchangeable graphic sheets on the display face of a merchandise cabinet, such as a coin-operated vending machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to improved methods and systems for storing interchangeable graphic sheets within the vending machine cabinet, and methods and assemblies for quickly and efficiently changing the graphic sheets in order to achieve high quality graphic displays.
Traditionally, graphic sheets on the front doors of vending machines were more or less permanently installed. If it was desired to change the graphics on these doors, it often took between fifteen minutes to two hours to change the signs in order to display new graphics.
Recently there has been a trend in the vending machine industry to provide interchangeable graphic sheets on portions of the vending machine sign panel, such as in a window provided in the panel surrounded by more permanent associated graphics. Various means for quickly changing such graphic sheets have been contemplated. An example of one such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,225 to Minh et al., assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
In Minh, the interchangeable graphic sheets may be rolled up and stored in the machine in any suitable space therein. However, no specific storage device is provided for the rolled sheets, so the sheets may become crumpled or damaged making it difficult to neatly and efficiently change the graphic sheets on the windows of the associated sign panels.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for methods and systems for neatly and efficiently storing rolled-up graphic sheets in or near vending machines which lend themselves to quick interchangeability of the sheets either manually or automatically.